


Un frémissement dans l'air

by AndersAndrew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bullying, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, Homophobia, Horny Teenagers, Libraries, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Original Slash, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teen Romance, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au moment où leurs doigts s'effleuraient, un crépitement d'électricité statique les fit frémir tous les deux. Georges retira précipitamment la main tandis que l'autre relevait la tête pour le fixer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un frémissement dans l'air

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Un frémissement dans l'air  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Genres : Romance slash, hurt/comfort, fluff, light drama  
> Avertissements : underage, homophobic slur, bullying  
> Nombre de mots : 1878  
> Commentaire : J'ai comme qui dirait galéré à écrire du NC-17 en deux pages. Du coup cette fiction en fait trois (de justesse. Un mot de plus et elle faisait quatre pages). J'en suis assez contente  
> Notes : Cette fiction originale a été écrite sur le thème "yaoi - schoolboy" pour un stand fanzine à Japan Expo 2015.

Au moment où leurs doigts s'effleuraient, un crépitement d'électricité statique les fit frémir tous les deux.  
Georges retira précipitamment la main tandis que l'autre relevait la tête pour le fixer.  
Il était bien plus grand que lui et pouvait sans peine atteindre les étagères les plus hautes de la bibliothèque. Ses cheveux courts étaient un fouillis artistiquement travaillé enduit de gel, et c'était la seule extravagance qu'il semblait se permettre, car le reste de son apparence semblait cultiver un goût prononcé pour la banalité la plus absolue.  
A l'exception près que, même s'il cherchait à le cacher sous une moue perpétuellement boudeuse, son visage efféminé attirait indubitablement le regard.  
« Tu le voulais ? », demanda-t-il en tendant le livre dont il avait été le premier à s'emparer.  
Georges haussa les épaules, intimidé. Il se sentit rougir et il détestait ça.  
Alors l'autre se détourna en embarquant le manuel sous son bras.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous n'en avez pas un deuxième exemplaire ? »  
Romain jeta un coup d’œil au guichet de la documentaliste en passant devant. Le garçon qu'il avait croisé tout à l'heure se trouvait là. Il se tenait courbé, comme pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Son sac était sagement posé à ses pieds, maculé de taches et déchirés par endroits.  
\- Ils ont tous été empruntés, déclara la bibliothécaire.  
Le garçon remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air contrarié, et ce fut la dernière vision que Romain eut de lui avant de pousser la porte pour sortir.

Leur seconde rencontre eut lieu quelques jours après.  
Georges détestait les cours d'EPS, comme la réputation clichée d'intello qu'il s'évertuait à préserver le lui dictait. De toute façon, dû à son absence de popularité, il se retrouvait la plupart du temps choisi par défaut pour les sports d'équipe, et seul à l'entraînement pour le reste.  
Ce n'était pas tant le sport que le contexte qu'il n'aimait pas. Supporter les autres étaient difficile quand les quolibets et le mépris que ses modestes performances lui attiraient n'avaient en vérité que très peu à voir avec ses capacités. Alors, puisque son tour était passé, il préféra s'éclipser à l'abri des regards, jusqu'à ce que l'heure se termine. Ce fût à cette occasion qu'il revit l'autre garçon, assis dans les gradins du terrain, à l'opposé de l'endroit où la classe de seconde faisait ses exercices de triathlon. Il avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et les yeux clos, ce qui donnait à son expression des traits détendus, comme s'il dormait, sauf qu'il tapotait la cadence de la musique sur ses genoux, l'ombre d'un sourire planant sur ses lèvres pleines.  
Il avait vraiment un beau visage, avec une physionomie pointue mais harmonieuse, délicate.  
Georges vînt s'asseoir à un mètre à peine de lui, sans noter de réaction. Se sentant soudain coupable, comme un voyeur qui espionnerait un moment d'intimité, il prit un livre dans son sac et s'y plongea.  
L'autre ouvrit discrètement un œil pendant qu'il ne le regardait pas.

Les doigts de Romain parcoururent l'inscription gravée sur le casier. Les gens dans le couloir continuaient d'aller et venir sans rien remarquer et il les haïssait un petit peu pour ça.  
« C'est le mien ! »  
Il se retourna vers la source de cette voix rude. Le garçon à lunettes du CDI plissait les yeux en le regardant, le poing serré sur la lanière de sa besace.  
Sans rien dire, Romain s'écarta pour lui laisser la place. Le gamin le fusilla encore quelques secondes, puis ouvrit le casier sans prêter garde à l'inscription, indiquant ainsi qu'il l'avait déjà vu et faisait semblant de s'en moquer.  
\- Tu t'appelles comment ?, demanda Romain.  
L'autre se figea. Ses joues rosirent, à l'étonnement – et à l'amusement – de son compagnon.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?, grogna-t-il en réponse.  
\- J'aimerais savoir, c'est tout.  
Rentrant les épaules, le garçon referma son casier en évitant sciemment son regard.  
\- Georges, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser toucher par ce genre de truc, déclara Romain en désignant le mot « Pédé » écrit sur la porte du casier, rature au cutter sur la peinture bleue.  
Il sourit instinctivement en le voyant rougir davantage et se réprima aussitôt. Georges remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, un geste qui trahissait une certaine nervosité. Il parut réfléchir un moment, puis lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était claire et acide, comme s'il avait répété dans sa tête ce qu'il allait dire :  
\- C'est pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre. Toi t'as sûrement jamais eu ce genre de problème alors arrête de faire semblant de t'intéresser à moi !  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?, rétorqua Romain, toute bonne humeur envolée.  
Il tourna les talons, les sourcils froncés, laissant glisser sur lui regards envieux ou moqueurs avec la même indifférence.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu se défendre ; ils s'y étaient mis à plusieurs, et de toute manière, Georges n'avait rien d'un athlète. Il s'empara vivement de sa besace pour ne pas qu'elle trempe davantage dans la flaque où elle avait atterri. Il ramassa ensuite ses affaires – cahiers froissés, feuilles déchirées, crayons cassés – en faisant le compte de celles qu'il lui faudrait remplacer.  
Il savait bien pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Pourtant ce savoir ne lui était d'aucun réconfort. Il était différent – il avait un nom bizarre, il était intelligent, timide, maniéré. Chez lui, ses parents ne cessaient de mettre en exergue que la différence était une force qu'il lui fallait mettre en avant.  
Alors pourquoi est-ce que les choses se passaient aussi mal pour lui à l'école, si être différent n'était pas un défaut, mais un avantage ? Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer à cause de ça – à cause d'eux. Il voulait réussir à contenir la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, mais les larmes jaillirent d'elles-mêmes. Le barrage cédait petit à petit et il se recroquevilla sur lui, tremblant de sanglots étouffés.  
Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus seul.

En observant le garçon pleurer, Romain se revit au même âge, en seconde, quand il venait d'entrer au lycée. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti d'être mis à l'écart, rejeté, accusé.  
Il s'accroupit et, spontanément, il l'enlaça, traçant des cercles avec la paume de ses mains sur son dos pour le réconforter..  
Georges se crispa, alors Romain desserra un peu son étreinte pour qu'ils puissent se regarder. Les lunettes de Georges étaient de guingois sur son nez retroussé. Romain s'amusa à les redresser, ne pouvant plus cacher un demi-sourire taquin.  
\- Ça finira par s'atténuer, avec le temps. Ils t'oublieront.  
\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, répliqua Georges en reniflant.  
Romain lui mit un paquet de mouchoirs jetables dans la main.  
\- Je ne me moque pas, dit-il gravement. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça...  
\- Alors pourquoi tu viens me parler ? Les terminales ne parlent jamais aux secondes, c'est...c'est une espèce de règle débile du lycée, non ?, grommela le binoclard en s'essuyant maladroitement les yeux.  
\- Devine, susurra Romain sur un ton mystérieux.  
Toutefois, puisqu'il craignait que ses intentions restent incomprises, il se pencha et l'embrassa gentiment sur la bouche.

Il y avait un terrain en friches derrière les bâtiment de l'école, où poussaient de hautes herbes et du chiendent. C'était interdit d'y aller et c'était la première fois que Georges s'y rendait. Il fallait passer sous le grillage pour y accéder, ce qui le fit rechigner. Cependant, Romain l'appela, et comme il était déjà de l'autre côté, Georges finit par le suivre. Il passa le reste du trajet à s'épousseter, jusqu'à ce que son camarade lui glisse le bras autour de la taille.  
Il se raidit mais ne dit rien. Il avait l'estomac noué, sauf que pour une fois, c'était agréable. Une part de lui était excitée à l'idée de transgresser l'interdit, pendant qu'une autre lui criait qu'il devait rebrousser chemin. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter. Il était sur un petit nuage de coton, la main de Romain nonchalamment posée sur sa hanche et son parfum – du chewing-gum mentholé – tout autour de lui.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent juste en dessous de la salle où Georges apprenait arithmétique avec Madame Duval. Romain le poussa doucement contre le mur, sans violence, et Georges se laissa mener. Il l'observa pendant qu'il lui retirait ses lunettes et regardait à travers.  
\- Petite myopie, fit remarquer le terminal en souriant.  
Georges cacha son faciès cramoisi en se serrant contre lui, le nez dans son cou. Romain déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux :  
\- Tu es plus câlin que je ne l'imaginais.  
Georges ferma les yeux en essayant d'échapper à la bouffée brûlante qui lui monta au visage. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il répliqua enfin, sarcastique :  
\- Parce que tu te l'ai imaginé ?  
\- Ouais, chuchota Romain d'une voix rauque.  
Georges ne put s'empêcher de couiner de surprise en sentant ses doigts s'aventurer près de son entrejambe.  
\- Juste un peu, d'accord ?, susurra son compagnon.  
Il ajouta, légèrement tremblant et peut-être un peu hésitant :  
\- Je veux te toucher.

Agrippé à son t-shirt, la respiration haletante, Georges était bien plus mignon qu'il n'y paraissait. Ses longs cils bruns papillonnaient au fil des caresses que Romain lui prodiguait avec lenteur. Ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte de son inexpérience. De plus, c'était excitant d'avoir le contrôle. Il avait une emprise totale sur lui, sa main enserrant la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Il explorait la texture de sa peau, jouait avec son sexe, le désir ancré au ventre. Il bandait dans son jean, pourtant il ne fit aucun geste pour se déshabiller. Il préférait nettement être celui qui donne du plaisir. Cela lui suffisait – pour l'instant.  
\- Tu n'es pas sympa, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon nom.  
Georges hoqueta quelque chose d'incohérent et Romain sut qu'il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste de quelqu'un qui l'aimerait.  
Cette pensée-là était amère. Néanmoins, il serait toujours temps de lui faire changer d'avis.  
Brusquement, il changea de rythme. Sa poigne se resserra et il titilla du pouce le sommet humide du gland, allant et venant rapidement, son souffle chaud se mêlant à celui du garçon dans ses bras.  
Georges se cambra en gémissant. Indécent, le pantalon sur les chevilles. La sueur collait ses cheveux bruns sur son front.  
\- Gnnn...  
\- Oui, chuchota Romain, extatique.  
Le sperme jaillit contre son poignet, poisseux et chaud, par petites saccades, jusqu'à ce que le flot se tarisse.

« C'est Romain. », lui dit le terminal en jetant le mouchoir qu'il avait utilisé pour s'essuyer. « Mon nom. »  
Georges ne répondit pas, lui tournant le dos pour remonter sa braguette. Après tout, il le savait déjà. Mais il n'allait pas l'avouer.  
Lorsque le binoclard se retourna, Romain esquissa un de ces sourires factices qui cachaient bien ce qu'il ressentait. Ses yeux se voilèrent à mesure que sa voix perdait en assurance.  
\- Tu sais, si tu ne dis rien, je vais finir par croire que tu as détesté ça.  
La main de Georges effleura la sienne. Romain sursauta, piqué par une décharge d'électricité statique.  
\- Donne-moi ton numéro, réclama Georges en frottant la chair de poule de son bras. Ensuite, il se haussa timidement sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa les lèvres de son camarade avec un mélange de fierté et d'impatience.  
\- S'il te plaît ?, ajouta-t-il tout bas.  
Romain frotta son nez contre le sien, puis déposa un bisou sur sa bouche. Puis un autre. Et un autre...


End file.
